Un hurón oxigenado enamorado
by lunatica22
Summary: Y pensar que todo comenzó con un sueño ¿o habrá sido una pesadilla? ¿Un hijo con la sangre sucia? ¿rogarle por una cita? ¿Draco enamorado?...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, una vez más aquí me tienen... este no será un one-shot pero tampoco va a ser muy largo, tal vez dos o tres capítulos... no cre que dure más._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un vociferador para Draco<em>**

-_Otra interminable reunión_- pensó el hombre cuando al tomar su agenda se dio cuenta de que su siguiente cita se llevaría a cabo en Gringots- _por que los duendes no pueden entendérselas con alguien más, si tengo que asistir a otra de sus aburridas reuniones para escuchar sobre los precios del excremento de Dragón y las subida de los calderos Búlgaros, juro que me lanzo un Avada yo mismo_- se recostó sobre la cama del lujoso hotel y paseo su vista sobre los hermosos muebles, la decoración ostentosa y al volver su atención a la cama se encontró deseando tener alguien con quien compartirla- alguien con quien hablar para no tener que halar solo- dijo en vos alta recostándose despacio esbozando un bostezo.

Se sentía solo, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía esa sensación de vacío en el pecho, de estar perdido en medio de la multitud, rodeado de todos pero a la vez de nadie- contrólate, estas exagerando solo han pasando cuatros días- se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuatro días de aburridas reuniones, fiestas de sociedad en las que se veía obligado a mostrar su mejor sonrisa fingida, todo para cerrar un trato; tenía que reconocerlo su padre tenía razón él era bueno en eso, simplemente se le daba bien, lograba muy buenos contratos y estaba a punto de cerrar un negocio muy lucrativo con el que finalmente la fortuna de su familia no solo volvería a ser la misma de antes sino que aumentaría bastante.

Un leve plop interrumpió el silencio de la habitación y un elfo de orejas dobladas, piel arrugada y vestido con un traje negro se apareció en te él- Señor Malfoy, esto llego para usted hace unos momentos- informo el elfo, le tendió un sobre rojo, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-¿Un vociferador?- se pregunto extrañado y abrió el sobre antes de que este le ardiera en las manos.

- ¿Cómo diablos funciona esta cosa?, ¡mamá!- se escuchaba la vos del pobretón de Weasley

- ¿Qué haces Ron?- ahora era la voz de San Potter y se escuchaban algunos pasos apresurados

- ¿Qué pasa hijo?- la señora Weasley y su vos cariñosa resonaba en la habitación del hotel, mientras Draco extrañado se preguntaba internamente si alguien no habría puesto mal la dirección al sobre.

- Harry, Ron ya dejen eso y vengan a ayudarnos, además que se supone que están haciendo, el vociferador no va a morderlos no es necesario que le hablen de tan lejos- exclamo uno de los gemelos Weasley

- Tu hermano tiene razón Ronie ve ayúdalo a cargar a Hermione- se apresuro a decir la matriarca Weasley

- _Ronie, la comadreja_ - pensó el rubio, pero un grito atrajo su atención al vociferador.

- ¡Harry!- la vos de Hermione sonaba asustada y luego solo se podía escuchar pasos subiendo las escaleras y los gritos histéricos de Granger y la pelirroja menor, algo así como que les lanzaría a todos el moco-murcielago si no dejaban de comportarse como niños.

Los gritos y la respiración entrecortada de Hermione logro angustiarle, algo raro estaba sucediendo, porque justo ahora él tenía que estar de viaje en Londres, en ese hotel mientras su Hermione estaba pasando unos días en la Madriguera, rodeada de esos inútiles que seguramente no la estaban cuidando bien.

- Mira Hermione, como crees que deberíamos decírselo, comenzamos con hurón botador o hurón albino por que rubio oxigenado me parece muy trillado- otra vez el pobretón.

- ¿Ron eso esta encendido?- grito la castaña al tiempo que volvía a emitir un quejido de dolor.

- Que alguien más le tome la mano la mía ya debe tener un par de huesos rotos - se hiso escuchar la vos de Harry.

- Lo siento amigo pero tú querías ser el padrino así que te aguantas- replico el pelirrojo.

- Déjense de estupideces y salgan de una vez- grito la señora Weasley mientras de fondo se podía escuchar a Ron preguntarle una vez más a Hermione como le gustaría que lo llamara.

A esas alturas Draco estaba a punto de salir como pudiera de aquel hotel, no podía quedarse muy tranquilo mientras su mujer parecía estar sufriendo tanto, ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Por qué parecía que la estuvieran torturando?

- Ron sal de una maldita ves Hermione necesita tranquilidad como va a dar a luz contigo preguntándoles tonterías- replico Giny.

_-¿Dar a luz?_- pensó el rubio-_¿acaso se había adelantado el parto_?- y los nervios hicieron presa de él tomo el vociferador y corrió hacía la chimenea tomo algunos polvos Flu y alzando la voz más de lo necesario dijo- la Madriguera- desapareciendo entre las llamas, salió de la chimenea de los Weasley lleno de hollín, sin saber hacía donde ir corrió escaleras arriba y encontró a todos los habitantes de la casa rodeando la cama de la castaña.

Hermione descansaba entre las sabanas con la cara todavía roja por el esfuerzo y un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, sonreía con aparente cansancio y su mirada se clavo en la suya al verle entrar.

- Perdóname, no pude llegar a tiempo- se apresuro a decir el rubio apartando a George para acercarse a la cama y entonces el vociferador en su bolsillo salió y comenzó a gritar.

- Hurón botador tu hijo está por nacer, Hermione entro en labor de parto- la vos de Ron resonó por toda la habitación acallando los murmullos de todos.

-Ven a conocer a tu hijo- dijo la señora Weasley y arrastrándolo lo llevo más cerca a de Hermione, la cual sonreía cansada-¿No es el bebé más hermoso que has visto en tu vida?.

Draco se acerco a la cama y con cuidado deposito un beso en la frente de su esposa, dirigió su mirada hacía el bulto de mantas y cuando estaba a punto de ver la cara de su hijo una vos muy familiar atrajo su atención.

-Señor Malfoy… Señor Malfoy… disculpe que lo despierte pero su reunión comenzara pronto se excuso el elfo y desapareció en el aire.

Se había quedado dormido y para colmo soñó que tendría un hijo con la insufrible de Granger y en su sueño sentía que aquello era correcto, incluso recordaba la sensación de felicidad que sintió cuando vio a la sangre sucia con su hijo en los brazos, el hijo de ambos. ¿y por que llamarla sangre sucia ahora no le parecía bien? ¿Por qué de repente sentía muchas ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla? ¿Tener con hijo con ella no podría ser tan malo, después de todo es una bruja inteligente y no tan fea? En realidad ahora que lo pensaba la encontraba sumamente atractiva, sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos perturbadores y con desgano salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la reunión.

-_Definitivamente ese hurón se ha vuelto loco_- pensó Hermione al notar que el rubio estaba recostado sobre una de las paredes del Ministerio.

- Ya era hora, si llegabas a tardar cinco minutos más habría entrado a sacarte yo mismo- exclamo el rubio alzando la voz para luego cambiar su tono por otro más dulce- trabajas demasiado Hermy, necesitas un descanso.

- En primera mi trabajo no es tu problema, en segundo no me llames Hermy y si necesito un descanso pero un descanso de ti, déjame en paz Malfoy ya te he …

- Solo me llamas Malfoy cuando estas molesta… - dijo el rubio la interrumpiéndola- tienes razón ya no te llamare Hermy, de ahora en adelante serás mi amor.

- No sé qué diablos te traes entre manos Malfoy pero esto me está cansando, llevas más de dos meses siguiéndome a todas partes, invitándome a salir y hablando puras tonterías- repuso exasperada la castaña.

- ¿Cuales tonterías mi amor? - replico con expresión dolida el rubio.

- Eso de que de pronto estas enamorado de mi, que me llames mi amor e insistas en que vamos a casarnos…esas tonterías y por si fuera poco hasta lo publicaste en el Profeta- grito Hermione al borde de una crisis nerviosa- ¿a qué estás jugando?, tu y yo nos odiamos, tú me odias, soy una sangre sucia y tu el sangre pura más egoísta, egocéntrico, manipulador y racista.

- Yo no te odio te amo y ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a cambiar porque no puedes creerme, tu siempre has sido la salvadora de las causas perdidas, yo puedo ser una muestra viviente de que el cambio es posible- respondió el rubio sonriente.

- Sinceramente prefería la forma en la que te comportabas las primeras semanas, eras más tu mismo pero tus tácticas de conquistas no funcionaran conmigo- repuso Hermione cansada del constante acoso del exslytherin.

Y claro que tenía razón, después de haber tenido aquel sueño él intentó sacarla de su cabeza, dejar de pensar en ella pero al parecer eso era imposible y termino aceptando que sentía algo por ella, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido y que ya no podía permanecer oculto. Draco había intentado de todo, le mando flores y regalos que habrían impresionado a cualquier otra chica pero ella no era como las otras, eso era más que evidente. Intentó darle celos dejando que lo viera con otras pero al parecer eso no causo ningún efecto en la castaña y tuvo que desistir, había empleado todos y cada uno de sus bien ensayados rituales de seducción y ninguno parecía funcionar en ella.

Estaba enamorado de ella, lo supo cando vio la vio almorzando con el pobretón de Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante, sonriéndole, luciendo tan hermosa, definitivamente no podía permitirse perderla. Y desde entonces mando su dignidad y orgullo al infierno para dedicarse a encontrar la forma de conquistarla, esa mujer estaba enloqueciéndolo. El anuncio de su compromiso en el Profeta había sido el último intento por llamar su atención, si eso no funcionaba nada lo haría.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga, dime qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que en verdad estoy siendo sincero?- replico Draco con un suspiro cansado y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Es que de repente despertaste una mañana y decidiste que estabas muy aburrido y sería muy entretenido burlarte de mí?- pregunto la castaña con cansancio.

- No estoy burlando me de ti, vamos ponme a prueba- pidió Draco sintiéndose bastante ridículo por la situación, ¿él rogándole por una oportunidad? Merlín debía estar disfrutando mucho ese momento.

Por un momento Hermione pareció estar a punto de decir algo pero su expresión molesta cambio de pronto y con vos seria dijo- Libera a tus elfos y únete a la P.E.E.D.O., si lo haces aceptare cenar contigo.

- ¿La P.E.E.D.O.?- pregunto confundido.

- Es un movimiento en pro de los Derechos de los elfos, esas pobres criaturas son tratadas como esclavas - replico la castaña-¿Entonces lo harás?

- ¿Sabes que no tengo la autoridad para liberar a todos los elfos de Malfoy Manor? - exclamo el rubio pensando en que esa mujer debía de estar jugando, los elfos eran muy felices sirviendo a los magos.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto dudosa.

- Porque aunque mi padre este en Azkaban y yo ya he cumplido la mayoría de edad aún no soy el dueño legal de los bienes de los Malfoy, mi madre aún es la señora Malfoy y solo ella puede disponer de la casa…a menos…bueno… si yo... contrajera matrimonio… por derecho de sangre… los bienes pasan a mis manos.

- Estas inventándolo - reclamo Hermione.

- Es un hechizo antiguo para obligar a los hombres Malfoy a contraer matrimonio y asegurar descendencia - explico Draco tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Esta bien me conformo con que liberes a los que están a tu servicio y te unas a la P.E.E.D.O.- acepto la muchacha.

Ella nunca espero que Draco llamara a los elfos allí y los liberara delante de ella, las criaturas no parecían estar de acuerdo con su liberación, ninguno de los tres elfos quiso abandonar a Draco y tuvieron que aceptar que continuaran sirviéndole a cambio de un sueldo fijado por Hermione.

- Bueno ahora solo me falta eso de la P.E.E.D.O. y luego podemos ir a cenar- dijo el rubio cuando hubo liberado al último elfo.

Hermione saco de su bolso el pergamino que siempre llevaba con ella y se lo extendió para que firmara, le cobro la tarifa por unirse al movimiento y le dio la insignia.

-¿Donde se supone que debo ponerla?- replico Draco con inocencia fingida.

- Dámela te la pondré yo- se ofreció la castaña feliz por haber conseguido la liberación de tres elfos y sin notar la mirada embobada del rubio cuando ella se acerco a él para ponerle la insignia.

- ¿Donde quieres cenar?- pregunto el rubio ignorando sus impulsos de abrazarla al tenerla tan cerca, realmente esa mujer lo estaba trastornando.

-Eso será una sorpresa, pero primero debes cambiarte de ropa no puedes usar esa túnica a donde vamos- dijo Hermione divertida, si él quería una cena, ella se encargaría de que fuera una cena que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

><p><p>

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

v

comentarios por aquí


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno chicas(no se si hay chicos por aquí) me disculpo por no poder actualizar como debe ser, tengo fuertes razones personales que me impulsan a subir esta parte de la historia pero no me permiten crear un capítulo más largo, en realidad es algo difícil de explicar._**

* * *

><p><p>

_**El comienzo de una noche inolvidable**_

- En serio no esperaba esto en nuestra primera cita, creí que tal vez primero debíamos cenar pero si estas tan apurada por llevarme a tu casa no pienso oponer resistencia, sé que soy irresistible - declaro el muchacho cuando Hermione le dijo que debían ir a su casa para que él se cambiara de ropa.

- Ya estabas tardándote, me preguntaba cuando sacarías tu verdadera personalidad, te cambias y nos vamos, solo te traje aquí porque no puedo salir contigo vestido así llamarías mucho la atención, ya te lo dije.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que esa es solo una excusa, princesa- se mofó Malfoy.

- Vamos debemos darnos prisa- lo apuro Hermione observando divertida al rubio.

- Amor estás segura de que ropa es la adecuada - replico Draco mirándose en el espejo luego de vestirse con la ropa que la castaña le facilito. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra, una pulsera negra con unas incrustaciones que parecían clavos, un collar a juego en el cuello y botas en lugar de zapatos.

- Si claro, aunque falta algo- respondió la castaña acercándose peligrosamente a él para revolver el cabello de Draco con sus manos, _hay que admitir que reamente es muy apuesto_- pensó pero se reprendió por ello.

Draco aprovecho su distracción para envolverla en sus brazos y recostar su cabeza en su hombro derecho, Hermione estaba a punto de protestar ante el contacto cuando noto que le rubio se relajo por completo y suspiro para luego comenzar a respirar con lentitud como si intentara grabar su aroma en su mente.

- Creo… creo … que debemos irnos - logro articular luego de unos segundos y antes de que Draco pudiera detenerla salió del cuarto.

En el momento en que entraron en el Caldero Chorreante, Draco noto que todas las miradas se clavaban en el, se lo atribuyo a sus extrañas ropas y camino con la elegancia y arrogancia característica de los Malfoy, sin embargo a cruzar la puerta que lo llevaría al Londres muggle no pudo evitar notar que incluso ellos lo observaban extraño, algunos con disimulo y otros simplemente desviaban la mirada.

Lo que más lo desconcertó fue el darse cuenta de que nadie más en aquel lugar vestía igual a él pero decidió no darle importancia y se dedico a admirar los extraños aparatos muggles y esas luces que debían ser mágicas, algunas se movían otras parpadeaban de forma divertida y tenían unos colores muy llamativos, las escobas de los muggles eran muy grandes y podían caber familias enteras en una de ellas y habían unos palos con luces de colores que detenían las escobas muggles como por arte de magia.

- Es por aquí - escucho la vos de Hermione que lo llamaba. Ella tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, se sentía tan a gusto que olvidó que el hurón estaba con ella y al verlo con esa expresión de niño en víspera de navidad se sintió extraña, ¿feliz tal vez? Y por un instante que duro un segundo se imagino que en realidad él podría cambiar.

- Así está mejor, no quiero perderme- replico Malfoy tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la muchacha - por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?.

-Estamos cerca- dijo Hermione sintiendo que una extraña sensación la invadía al caminar de la mano con su peor enemigo.

- Buenas noches, ¿mesa para dos? - pregunto la mujer a la entrada del restaurant.

- Si - se apresuro a contestar el rubio intentando no mirarla fijamente, una misión imposible si considerando que la mesera vestía un extraño uniforme que la hacía ver como un enorme corazón con piernas.

Una vez sentados en la mesa noto los enormes globos rojos en forma de corazón y como las parejas de las otras mesas parecían muy acarameladas. Diablos, San Valentín, era San Valentin y lo había olvidado, su primera cita con Granger y había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de la fecha. Era cierto que en el pasado nunca le había dado importancia a las celebraciones "estúpidas" como él solía llamarlas pero alguno de los elfos se encargaba de hacerle llegar el respectivo regalo a su novia de turno y justamente ahora no tenía ningún elfo a su disposición pues Hermione le había prácticamente obligado a darles la noche libre.

- Creo que debimos ir a algún lugar en París, podría llevarte a conocer algunos lugares- exclamo Draco pero su vos fue apagándose a medida que hablaba.

- Creí que te gustaría mucho este lugar, hoy solo sirven postres, ya sabes por la fecha- repuso Hermione tomando el menú.

- ¿Creo que pediré el postre te amaré por siempre y tú?

- Este me parece interesante, se llama amor verdadero- contesto Hermione sin dejar de mirar fijamente al rubio.

* * *

><p>Espero que no estén molestos por lo corto del capítulo, prometo actualizar el domingo sin falta, aún estoy pensando en algunas cosas para la cena quiero que sea algo gracioso pero no se me ocurre nada, podríamos decir que me quede estancada.<p>

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

v


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lo prometido es deuda y yo siempre pago mis deudas así que aquí esta... el último capítulo. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3<em>**

**_Bienvenida a casa futura señora Malfoy_**

-¿Entonces vamos?- pregunto expectante la castaña.

- ¿A dónde?

- En este lugar debes prepararte tu propia cena, así que debemos ir a la cocina- señalo una puerta adornada con globos rojos en forma de corazón y un gran dibujo de Cupido.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- pregunto sorprendido Draco, él en su vida había entrado a la cocina para cocinar algo, tal vez alguna vez se había colado a la cocina de Hogwarts pero solo para robar comida nunca para cocinarla, pero como no deseaba perder esta oportunidad avanzo hacía la puerta confiado, con porte orgulloso, la abrió y con elegancia replico- Las damas primero…

Claro que Hermione le tomo la palabra e ingreso en la cocina donde un hombre joven y vestido completamente de blanco les pregunto cuál era su elección, les proporcionó los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la receta y los condujo hacía unas mesas listas para ser usadas.

- Señorita tenga la bondad de comenzar siguiendo las instrucciones mientras yo ayudo un poco a su novio, creo que le hace falta algo de ayuda con la harina- replico el hombre señalando a un Draco que sostenía el paquete de harina al revés e intentaba abrirlo usando su varita.

- Él no s mi novio, solo es … es … un amigo- aclaro la muchacha intentando parecer seria para no soltar una carcajada.

- Lamento el mal entendido- se disculpo el cocinero y se acerco a ella muy galante para ofrecerle su ayuda olvidando al rubio que había guardado la varita finalmente y lanzaba los huevos al bol con todo y cascara para luego echar la harina.

- Eso es señorita…

- Hermione Granger– agrego la castaña presentándose.

- Eso es señorita Granger lo está haciendo muy bien, por cierto mi nombre es Lucas- se presento el hombre.

- Diablos – grito el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que en lugar de azúcar había echado sal en su preparación.

- ¿Pasa algo Malfoy?- repuso Hermione dirigiendo su atención a la extraña preparación del rubio que tenía un horrible color verdoso y un aspecto bastante parecido al vomito.

- Creo que necesito tu ayuda Lucas- dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina el cocinero.

- Claro, si … en seguida te atiendo – le respondió Lucas sin dejar de sonreírle coquetamente a Hermione.

- Amor creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar de pronto ya no tengo ganas de comer nada- exclamo Draco y tomando del brazo a Hermione intento sacarla de la cocina.

- Creí que no era tu novio- repuso el cocinero aún con la mirada perdida en la castaña.

- Y no lo es…

- Si amor tienes razón no soy tu novio soy tu prometido…- la corto Draco y sin volverse a ver la expresión de desencanto del cocinero salió del restaurant casi arrastrando a Hermione.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que te pasa?- grito la muchacha una vez que Draco la soltó.

- Que ese desgraciado estaba coqueteando descaradamente contigo en mi presencia y no lo iba a permitir- exclamo el rubio- por Merlín que estuve a punto de lanzarle una maldición de pies cruzados.

- ¿Y por eso tenías que comportarte de esa forma?- grito la muchacha.

- Si, no soporto cuando otros te miran, no soporto cuando otros están cerca de ti… cuando yo no puedo tenerte cerca… Hermione quiero tenerte a mi lado, no soporto que otro intente alejarte de mí.

La castaña miro sorprendida a Draco, ¿es que acaso estaba hablando en serio?, ella pensaba que todo aquello se trataba de una broma, es que Malfoy príncipe de las serpientes no podía estar enamorado de ella, eso iba en contra del orden natural de las cosas.

- Draco no tienes por qué ponerte así, nisiquiera me di cuenta, no es para tanto- respondió Hermione algo incomoda por la situación.

El hurón se calmo completamente al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por ella, es que era como si alguien hubiera pronunciado un hechizo relajante.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos?- dijo de pronto él.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto Hermione confundida pero él respondió simplemente la tomo de la mano y desaparecieron juntos.

-¿Ha donde me has traído?- grito Hermione cuando la horrible sensación de la aparición hubo cesado. Observo absorta el lugar donde se encontraba, era una sala realmente lujosa y demasiado grande para su gusto, , la decoración le recordaba a algún lugar conocido pero no podía ser o si…

Luego dirigió su mirada hacía el enorme cartel que decía "_Bienvenida a casa futura señora Malfoy_" en letras verdes y doradas, que despedían un brillo extraño y atrayente.

- A nuestra casa, no pienso dejarte salir de este lugar hasta que aceptes que soy el hombre perfecto para ti- la amenazo el rubio.

- Estas loco, no puedes secuestrarme – dijo la muchacha pensando que el exmortifago se había vuelto loco.

- Pero loco por ti mi amor – afirmo Draco abrazándola.

- Pues no pienso vivir en Malfoy manor, no tengo buenos recuerdos de este lugar.

- No estamos en Malfoy manor, esta es nuestra mansión, nunca pensé que te gustaría vivir allí, además tengo mi propia fortuna heredada de mi abuelo Abraxas, no necesito nada de mis padres, soy muy bueno en los negocios- explico con una mueca de autosufiencia- Si deseas cambiar algo estas en todo el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo en menos de una año serás la señora Malfoy.

- Un año… tan poca fe tienes en ti mismo- se burlo Hermione.

- Esta bien si quieres podemos adelantar la boda, ¿te parece seis meses?.

- Basta no voy a casarme contigo- replico Hermione recobrando la cordura.

- Claro que si mi amor y llenaremos la casa de copias tuyas y mias, quiero en equipo de quiddicht.

- Entonces tendrás que buscarte otra mujer por qué no pienso tener más de tres hijos.

- Para empezar tres no están tan mal, ya verás como luego te convenzo.

- Pareces demasiado confiado… y aún nisiquiera me has pedido ser tu novia.

- Lo siento mi amor- replico el rubio acercando se peligrosamente a ella - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

- Umm… no lo sé, déjame pensarlo si.

- Tienes un minuto…

- ¿Tan poco tiempo?

- Es que estoy seguro de que me dirás que sí.

- Insisto en que estas demasiado confiado…

- Vamos princesa si yo te fuera indiferente no habrías aceptado esta cita desde el principio- se mofo Malfoy.

- Si acepto solo será por los elfos, aunque si vamos a vivir en otra mansión como voy a hacer para liberarlos- respondió la castaña fingiendo preocupación.

- Eso muy fácil, cuando seas mi esposa dentro de seis meses tendrás derecho a liberarlos, aunque estoy seguro de que si mi futura esposa le pidiera a mi madre que liberara a los elfos ella lo haría encantada- respondió muy serio el muchacho.

- Pues dedo aceptar que tienes muchos puntos a tu favor.

- ¿Entonces aceptas ser mi novia y futura esposa?.

- Si, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por la liberación de los elfos.

- Si mi amor, lo que tu digas – se burlo Draco y deposito un tan ansiado beso en los labios de la Gryffindor que le correspondió con rapidez y es que aunque ella quisiera negarlo realmente siempre había estado enamorada del hurón oxigenado.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Les dejo muchas cosas a la imaginación.

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

v


	4. Chapter 4

A pedido de algunos personas que dejaron su comentario aquí les dejo la última parte de este fic, espero que lo disfruten ...

A todos los que tienen la amabilidad de comentar... Muchas Gracias

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epílogo<em>**

- Una, dos, tres - conto el niño formando en su mente la imagen de una serpiente y acercándose a uno de los cuadros susurro algo en una lengua extraña, una puerta apareció de repente en la pared y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería delatar su presencia aún, sus pequeños pasos lo llevaron hacía el sillón que se encontraba de frente a la chimenea, se acerco con cuidado, asomo su cabeza para ver si su madre se encontraba como de costumbre sentada allí leyendo algún libro, quizás pudiera convencerla de que le contara un cuento.

- Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas?- pregunto la mujer.

- No puedo dormir, además ya tengo 7 años, soy un niño grande puedo estar despierto hasta tarde y esperar a papá contigo- respondió el niño muy serio.

- Seguro tu abuela debe estar como loca buscándote- lo reprendió

- Ella no sabe que me escape del cuarto, esta podando las rosas en el jardín, la vi cuando salió acompañada de uno de los elfos- confesó el niño y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa. -Mira mamá, ahora soy igual a papá – exclamo emocionado. Entonces frente a ella el pequeño fue cambiando hasta transformarse completamente en un clon de su esposo.

La mujer lo observo sorprendida, siempre se sorprendía con las habilidades que su hijo había heredado, conformaban una extraña mezcla de que nadie podía explicar, era un metamorfomago hablante de parsél, a su tierna edad demostraba un gran dominio de la magia y sorprendía a todos con sus transformaciones, sin contar que no había un padre más orgulloso que Draco.

- Has mejorado bastante pero no debes abusar de tus habilidades- fingió reprenderlo.

- Esta bien- contesto el niño para luego regresar a la normalidad- ¿Crees que papá tarde mucho en regresar a casa?- pregunto frotándose los ojos.

- Solo unas horas pero creo que ya es hora de que regreses a la cama.

- Mamá cuéntame otra vez cómo fue que papá y tu decidieron casarse, me gusta escuchar esa historia- pidió Scorpius.

- Bueno, todo comenzó cuando tu padre tuvo un sueño… ya sabes…

- Si y luego él decidió que quería casarse contigo pero tú no querías y lo mandabas a volar cada vez que el te invitaba a salir… que mala mamá

- Scorpius…- Lo reprendió la castaña

- Pero los Malfoy siempre conseguimos lo que queremos y papá no se dio por vencido hasta que aceptaste ser su novia… porque te diste cuenta de que lo amabas como él a ti…y luego se casaron, me tuvieron a mí y vivimos felices para siempre…- concluyo el niño con expresión soñadora.

- Si mi amor, ahora somos muy felices pero te equivocas en algo, yo no acepte ser la novia de tu padre porque lo amara, lo hice por los elfos, por esas po…

- Hay mamá, eso ni tú te lo crees… deberías dejar de decir esas mentiras, me estás dando un mal ejemplo…- se burlo el niño.

- ¿De qué hablan?- se escucho la voz de Draco que entraba por la puerta de la biblioteca con un maletín en la mano y en la otra dos paquetes forrados.

- ¡Papiiiii…..!- exclamo el niño corriendo hacía el rubio y abrazando sus piernas.

- Supongo que eso significa que me ha extrañado- dijo Draco dejando las cosas sobre una mesa cercana y tomando a su hijo en brazos para luego besar a su esposa.

- Te esperábamos más tarde mi amor- dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón.

- Todo se arreglo más rápido de lo esperado, los extrañaba demasiado…

- Papi, eso es para mí- dijo Scorpius señalando los paquetes.

- Claro campeón, el más grande es tuyo- replicó el rubio y con un movimiento de su varita el paquete llego a las manos de su hijo.

- Woww, papi, esta genial, muchas gracias- repuso el pequeños cuando hubo abierto el regalo y vio la consola de video juegos- Ahora le toca a mamá abrir su regalo.

- Creo que mejor el regalo de tu madre tendrá que esperar un poco, además porque estas fuera de la cama a estas horas- dijo Draco

-¿Por qué, porque no puedo abrir mi regalo ahora?- pregunto la castaña en tono inocente, a ver si en rubio conseguía quitarle la idea de la cabeza a su hijo.

- Pues porque , por que … Hermione no estás ayudando…- se quejo el rubio.

- Veo que ya has llegado hijo, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?- dijo Narcissa que llego en rescate de su hijo.

- Bien madre, todo salió muy bien, el contrato está cerrado y pronto tendremos una nueva reunión para ultimar algunos detalles de la fusión- respondió el rubio acercándose a su madre para abrazarla, había sido un largo viaje y si algo extrañaba de los viajes de negocios era a su familia, a su madre, a Hermione y al maravilloso hijo de ambos.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que este jovencito vaya a la cama- declaro Narcissa tomando a Scorpius de la mano.

- Pero y el regalo…- dijo el niño decepcionado

Hermione se acerco a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente y aprovecho para susurrarle al oído- Mañana cuando despiertes te muestro mi regalo está bien, ten dulces sueños amor- la expresión del niño cambio de pronto y se dejo conducir fuera de la biblioteca de la mano de su abuela.

- Tengo un presente para usted señora Malfoy- dijo Draco tendiéndole el paquete a su esposa- pero es mejor que lo abramos arriba en nuestro cuarto, por si acaso. Además ya quiero ver como luce en ti…

- ¿Draco qué diablos me compraste?, si es otro vestido como el de la otra vez te aseguro que no voy a ponérmelo para salir en público…- pero Draco no la dejo continuar, se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión y premura, la había extrañado demasiado.

- Te amo- susurro mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cintura

- Y yo a ti- le respondió Hermione aferrándose a él.

- Segura que no lo dices solo por los elfos – se burlo el rubio mientras caminaban enlazados hacía su habitación

- Sabes Draco, estas insoportable- le contesto ella acariciando su pecho y deteniéndose de pronto.

-Admite que siempre me amaste y no aceptaste estar conmigo solo por los elfos…

- Siempre te ame, más que a los elfos… - contesto ella con una sonrisa que a él le pareció encantadora…

Y pensar que todo había que todo había comenzado con un sueño…

* * *

><p>¡<p>

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

V


End file.
